Because They Know
by Vylenzh
Summary: [Canon] "—Ayahmu tidak pernah sekali pun tidak memikirkanmu. Satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan adalah kita, keluarganya." / "Kalau Papa benar-benar sayang kita, kenapa dia tidak pernah pulang?" / SasuSakuSara / Review?


Malam itu, bulan menggantung di langit—menjadi penerang di antaranya gelapnya malam. Cahayanya menerobos ke kehidupan manusia yang sebagian besar telah kembali beristirahat di kediaman mereka masing-masing. Termasuk ke salah satu rumah yang berada di desa Konoha. Salah satu jendela ruangan di rumah itu terlihat terbuka, tirai berwarna putih yang menutupi jendela tersebut berkibar rendah ditiup angin.

 **Tap** —suara langkah kaki menggema di rumah itu, dengan pencahayaan yang minim, pemilik dari langkah kaki yang berbalut celana hitam itu berjalan dengan pasti ke sebuah ruangan. Ia menggeser pintu ruangan tersebut lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan langkah pelan.

Di ruangan itu seorang anak perempuan berusia kisaran enam tahun dengan helaian hitam sebahu tampak mendengkur halus dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Kedua matanya terpejam, sesekali ia mengerutkan dahinya lalu mengeluh pelan.

Senyum tipis tiba-tiba tersungging di wajah anak perempuan itu. Ia membuka mulutnya dan bergumam pelan—sangat pelan, namun masih terdengar hingga telinga seseorang yang baru memasuki ruangan itu. Sebuah gumaman yang membuat pria itu tersenyum sedih.

"Pa..." Anak perempuan itu bergumam lagi, lebih keras.

Langkah kakinya kemudian ia bawa mendekati anak perempuan yang wajahnya serupa dengannya. Ia duduk di tepi kasur yang ditiduri anak tersebut. Tangan kanannya lalu menangkup wajah kecil anak perempuan itu—putrinya, Uchiha Sarada.

"Maafkan Papa." Dia bergumam lirih. Sorot dari kedua matanya yang berbeda itu terlihat pedih. Ia mengelus wajah putrinya lalu dikecupnya perlahan dahi Sarada. Kedua matanya terpejam menyesapi perasaan hangat yang melingkupi hatinya tiba-tiba.

Seulas senyum kecil terbentuk di wajahnya, ia melepaskan diri dari rasa rindu kepada putrinya itu lalu berdiri dan keluar dari kamar.

Setelah pintu kamar Sarada tertutup seperti sedia kala, Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa tidak menyembunyikan perasaan rindu kepada putrinya. Ia pejamkan kedua matanya erat seraya menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan berusaha mengurangi degup jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

Sasuke mengenal perasaan ini—rasa sesal yang pernah juga ia rasakan dulu. Kali ini penyesalan itu datang karena tidak bisa mendampingi putrinya dan melihatnya beranjak dewasa.

Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Because They Know**

by Vylenzh

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **[SasuSakuSara]**

 **Family & Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke dengan sepelan mungkin berusaha tidak membangunkan sang istri, Sakura yang masih terlelap. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya dengan pelan ke sebelah Sakura namun sepertinya gagal saat suara sang istri memecah keheningan malam itu.

"Kau membangunkanku," gumam Sakura seraya membuka matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali hingga wajah seseorang yang teramat ia cintai itu tertangkap kornea matanya sedang berbaring di sampingnya dengan wajah sesal.

"Maaf." Sasuke berkata pelan. "Aku membangunkanmu," lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia menatap wajah Sasuke yang sudah berbulan-bulan ini tak ia lihat. Dia mengangkat tangannya lalu menjatuhkannya di wajah Sasuke dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Kau pulang," ujarnya.

"..."

Diamnya Sasuke tanpa menjawab perkataannya membuat Sakura menghela napas. Ia menebak keesokan pagi, Sasuke akan pergi lagi. Malam ini Sasuke hanya berkunjung dan tidak akan tinggal lama di Konoha. Lagi-lagi meninggalkannya—serta putri mereka.

"Maaf," ulang Sasuke saat dirinya menangkap kesedihan di mata Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas lagi. Di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia ingin Sasuke tetap di sini. Bersama dengannya melihat perkembangan putri mereka dan menjadi keluarga yang utuh. Ia ingin Sarada merasakan kasih sayang dari ayahnya yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Sakura tahu, saat-saat dimana Sarada selalu merindukan sosok ayah dalam hidupnya. Ia ingin mengutuk Sasuke yang meninggalkan dirinya dan Sarada.

Tapi Sakura tak bisa. Ia tak boleh egois.

"Aku akan menunggumu," ucap Sakura pada akhirnya.

Sasuke tahu bahwa ia salah, ia meninggalkan dua orang yang teramat dicintainya. Ia membiarkan Sakura merawat putri mereka sendirian, juga membuat Sarada tidak pernah mengenal dirinya selama ini. Ia adalah ayah yang buruk.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Sasuke berkata lirih. Ia mengucapkan janji tersebut tidak hanya untuk Sakura dan Sarada tapi juga untuk dirinya sendiri—berharap bahwa janji yang ia ucapkan benar-benar akan ia tepati dan akhirnya ia akan kembali kepada keluarganya.

"Aku tahu," balas Sakura dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Ia menarik tangannya lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Sasuke. Kepalanya ia jatuhkan ke dada bidang Sasuke. "Aku merindukanmu."

Sasuke menatap kepala merah muda yang berada dalam pelukannya itu dengan penuh arti. Dengan tangan kanannya ia menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam dekapannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di helaian merah muda Sakura. Menghirupnya dalam.

"Berapa lama?"

Sasuke menghela napas lalu melihat ke luar jendela—mengamati bulan yang mengintip di langit sana.

"Entahlah," jawabnya singkat. Kedua matanya turun ke wajah Sakura yang kini menatap dirinya dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna hijau _emerald_ itu. "Mungkin akan memakan waktu bertahun-tahun."

Ini bukan kali pertama Sakura menunggu, juga bukan kali pertama Sasuke meninggalkannya. Tapi kali ini ia sedikit merasa takut.

"Aku akan kembali." Ucapan Sasuke seakan menjadi sebuah nyanyian ketenangan di dalam hatinya yang tiba-tiba bergemuruh tak nyaman.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke- _kun,_ " ucapnya dengan senyum di akhir kalimat. "Aku akan selalu menunggumu." Janji itu ia ucapkan untuk Sasuke agar Sasuke selalu tahu bahwa ada tempat 'pulang' dimana pun ia berada. Ada dirinya yang akan terus menunggu akhir dari perjalanan penebusan dosa yang dilakukannya.

"Terimakasih, dan maaf." Sasuke menangkup wajah Sakura dengan satu tangannya lalu mencium dahi Sakura. Lalu mata Sakura, hidung dan terakhir bibir Sakura. Dia menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, berharap ia dapat menyalurkan perasaan cintanya yang tak dapat ia katakan, bahwa ia mencintai wanita ini, istrinya—Uchiha Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tahu Sasuke telah pergi setelah merasakan kekosongan di sebelah kasurnya setelah ia bangun. Ia berbohong kalau ia tidak sedih, tapi bukankah dirinya sudah berjanji bahwa ia akan menunggu Sasuke—selama apapun dirinya pergi?

Sakura tidak boleh sedih, ada putrinya yang harus ia jaga. Putri kecilnya, buah hatinya dengan Sasuke tidak boleh tahu bahwa ia sedih. Sakura harus menjalani harinya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya bersama Sarada.

"Mama!" Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka lebar dan langkah kecil dari Uchiha Sarada menerobos masuk kamarnya lalu meloncat ke kasurnya.

"Sayang, ada apa?" Sarada menatapnya dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya. Kedua matanya yang pagi ini tanpa kacamata itu menampakkan antusias yang tinggi.

"Mama, tadi malam aku bermimpi tentang Papa!"

Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sarada. "Benarkah?"

"Hm." Sarada mengangguk. "Papa di mimpiku semalam mencium dahiku lalu memelukku."

"Wah, benarkah?" Sakura tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya ayahmu benar-benar rindu kepadamu, Sarada." Sasuke mungkin tidak mengatakannya, tapi Sakura bisa menebak bahwa setiap malam saat Sasuke berkunjung, dia selalu mendatangi kamar putri mereka.

"Apakah benar, Ma?"

"Tentu saja. Ayahmu tidak pernah sekali pun tidak memikirkanmu. Satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan adalah kita, keluarganya."

Sarada tersenyum mendengar jawaban ibunya, tapi kemudian wajahnya menjadi sedih. "Kalau Papa benar-benar sayang kita, kenapa dia tidak pernah pulang?"

"Dia akan segera kembali, sayang," ucap Sakura lalu mengelus rambut Sarada. "Yang harus kita lakukan adalah percaya bahwa dia akan kembali dan menunggunya."

Sarada merindukan ayahnya. Sosok ayah yang tak pernah ia temui dalam hidupnya itu—Sarada ingin ayahnya kembali. Sarada sangat ingin menemui ayahnya lalu memeluknya erat. Apabila ia dipertemukan dengan ayahnya, Sarada akan mengikatnya dan tak akan membiarkan kepala keluarga Uchiha itu pergi lagi.

Tapi, ia harus menahan diri. Perasaan rindunya yang telah meluap-luap ini tak boleh ia katakan kepada ibunya. Ia tidak ingin membuat ibunya sedih dengan dirinya yang menjadi cengeng karena ayahnya.

"Aku akan menunggu Papa, seperti Mama," ucap Sarada. Dia menatap ibu yang telah mengandungnya itu lalu memeluknya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher ibunya. "Aku sayang Mama dan Papa dimana pun dia berada."

Sakura tersenyum, dia menepuk punggung Sarada dengan sayang. "Mama juga sayang Sarada, lebih dari apapun," balasnya.

Tiba-tiba Sarada melepas pelukan itu lalu menatap Sakura. "Lebih dari sayang Mama ke Papa?"

"Eh, itu pertanyaan sulit." Sakura tertawa lalu meraih kepala Sarada dan mengacak rambut Sarada. "Mama mencintai kalian berdua lebih dari diri Mama sendiri. Kalian berdua adalah hidup Mama dan tidak bisa diukur oleh apapun di dunia ini."

"Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk lalu memeluk putri kecilnya. "Ya. Mama tidak bisa hidup tanpa kalian berdua karena kalian adalah pusat kehidupan Mama."

Sarada tersenyum mendengar perkataan ibunya. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya lalu tertawa. "Aku sayang Mama. Sangat sayang..."

"Mama tahu..."

"Aku juga sayang Papa."

"Hm."

Mungkin usianya baru menginjak usia enam tahun tapi Sarada mengerti bahwa keluarganya tidak sesempurna keluarga lainnya. Namun, Sarada tidak peduli. Yang ia tahu keluarganya sangat sempurna.

Dengan cara mereka sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Em, hai Papa. Ini surat pertamaku untuk Papa._

 _Awalnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengirim surat ini ke Papa tapi aku menonton sebuah acara televisi—kata mereka, aliran sungai bisa mengantarkan sebuah surat hingga ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Aku tidak tahu Papa di ujung dunia atau dimana tapi aku harap surat ini sampai kepadamu._

 _Papa, aku baru ngobrol sama Mama. Kata Mama, aku harus percaya kalau Papa pasti pulang dan menunggu Papa._

 _Aku... em, Papa. Cepat pulang ya. Aku ingin bertemu Papa._

 _Aku sayang Papa. Dan aku tahu Papa juga sayang Sarada, kan?_

 _Sarada kangen sama Papa... Sarada ingin meluk Papa._

 _Sudah dulu ya Pa, aku bingung mau nulis apa lagi tapi aku harap yang terpenting surat ini sampai ke Papa dan Papa bisa membacanya._

 _Sekali lagi, Sarada kangen Papa. Cepat pulang ya?_

 _Salam kangen dan sayang,_

 _Uchiha Sarada._

 **.**

 **.**

 **-end-**

* * *

Seharusnya fanfic ini ada unsur hurt/comfort-nya tapi setelah aku baca ulang, kenapa hilang ya? Haha. Maaf. Tapi, syukurlah niatku tersampaikan dengan fanfic ini. Dengan adanya chapter empat Naruto Gaiden, makin bikin aku pengen ngegundulin rambut Sasuke. Dia beneran nggak ngenalin Sarada? Jahaaat~! Tapi ya, sejahat-jahatnya Sasuke, aku masih nggak bisa benci dia. Aku juga nggak berharap dia sejahat itu di canon. Jadi, aku menulis fanfic ini dan menganggap 'sesekali' Sasuke pulang ke Konoha untuk menemui keluarganya di malam hari lalu setelah pagi menjelang, dia pergi lagi.

Ah, aku jadi nggak sabar sama chapter lima. Semoga reuni keluarga Uchiha cepat terlaksana dan moga ada adegan—uhukkissuhuk—antara SasuSaku XD

Terakhir, berminat review?


End file.
